


The Adventures of Ilya and Oksana

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ilya and Oksana are children of vampires, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Ilya and Oksana are two young vampires trying to survive the world without the help of their parents. (Oksana is the daughter of Nandor and Guillermo. And Ilya is Nadja's daughter.)





	1. Don't try to convince me

Ilya sat on the couch. Her cape touched the couch. She had done everything perfectly. She had became the most fearsome face in Brooklyn.

Her roommate, Oksana, who was only half-vampire, walked in.

"Hey, Il." Oksana said walking up to her.

"Hey." Ilya said quietly.

Oksana sat beside her roommate. "Wasn't visiting my dads fun?"

Ilya nodded. "Yeah. Nandor and Guillermo really love you."

Oksana cocked her head to the side, confused. "Your moms clearly love you too."

"Yeah but I never had a dad," Ilya confessed.

"You do have a dad. Well more like biological dad," said Oksana.

Ilya sighed. "Yeah. You're right."

Oksana smiled. "How about we visit him tommorrow night."

Ilya said, "Fine. Tommorrow night."


	2. The trip

The truth was, Ilya fretted the next night. She was shaking in her coffin.

"Am I really going to meet my real father?" She asked herself inside the coffin.

She shook that off and tried to get some descent sleep.

She was woke up by her familiar, Derek, who was a werewolf.

Ilya slowly rose from her coffin.

Derek smiled at her, "Good evening."

"Ah go fuck yourself," Ilya grumped.

Derek was used to this treatment from his master. He went down stairs to meet up with the other familiar, TJ, who was also a werewolf.

Ilya walked down the steps in their house slowly.

Once she reached the bottom of the steps, she was greeted by Oksana.

"Are you ready?" Oksana asked.

Truthfully, Ilya wasn't ready. But Ilya nodded.

"Okay then," Oksana turned away and called out to the werewolves. "Don't do anything while we're gone!" 

Ilya smirked and yelled to Derek and TJ, "She means don't piss on anything!"

Oksana looked at Ilya, "You really do sound like Nadja."

Ilya didn't know how to feel being compared to her mother. "Uh thanks," she said in her Romanian accent.

Ilya and Oksana stepped outside and closed the door behind them. Together they turned into bats, and flew into the night.

-

Surprisingly, the flight to Staten Island wasn't that far. 

The two vampires stopped in front of the house that supposedly housed Ilya's father.

Oksana looked at her friend. "Ready?" She asked.

Ilya gulpped. "Yeah. I'm ready."


	3. Meeting him

A man who didn't look like a vampire answered the door. "How can I help you?"

Ilya didn't speak.

Oksana answered with, "We're looking for Mr. Cravensworth."

"Oh he's right in here," said the man.

Oksana had a little trouble getting into the house.

"Uh a little help?" Ilya asked.

"Come in," the man said.

Ilya stumbled into the building.

"I'm Colin," the man said as he lead the two girls into the living room. "And this is Laszlo. Laszlo, say hello to our guests."

"Hello to our guests," Laszlo said without looking up.  He looked up and only saw Oksana. "Wait, who the bloody hell are you?"

"I'm Oksana and this is Ilya." Oksana answered.

Laszlo stared off into space. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Um we're looking for Mr. Cravensworth, you don't happen to know him?" Ilya asked Laszlo.

Laszlo snorted. "Know him? I am him!"

"Shit..." Ilya murmured under her breath.

"Why would you be looking for me?" Laszlo asked.

Oksana spoke, "That's because Ilya is your daughter."

 


	4. 4

"Wait, come again," Laszlo says in his British accent.

"I said that Ilya is your daughter," Oksana repeated.

Laszlo looked confused. "Which one of you is Ilya again?"

"Now I see why mom left you," Ilya mumbled under her breath.

This time, Colin answered, "Ilya was the one with a Romanian accent. But now that we're on the topic, do you guys want talk about different kinds of accents...?"

Oksana looked genuinely interested about Colin had to say.

Ilya knew that Colin wanted feed off of her.

Both Laszlo and Ilya said in unison, "No."

"But it will be fun," Colin continues.

"I said no!" Ilya hissed.

Colin backed off.

Laszlo looked Ilya in the eyes and said, "You really do sound like her."


End file.
